Falling Into Darkness
by PinkSprayBottle
Summary: Ginny Weasley meets a boy in Diagon Alley, and becomes friends with him at Hogwarts... she doesn't know what she just got herself into, especially the fact that Ginny Weasley will be entitled to a huge change...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley was laughing her head off, and was certainly attracting some strange looks. She and her friend Angela Adams were sitting outside of Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlor talking.

"So, Ginny, who do you think's gonna be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Angela asked.

Ginny stopped giggling at once, and smacked her head with her hand. She usually hated the DADA teachers, besides Professor Lupin, of course.

Ginny turned around to see her brother Ron and her friends Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hermione, Harry!" Ginny said. "This is my friend Angela Adams, she's a Ravenclaw in my year" Ginny said to the trio's questioning looks.

"Hi, Ginny's told me so much about you! It is amazing you fought the Battle at the Ministry!" Angela said as she stood up.

"Come sit down, I'll order more ice cream!" Ginny said as she pulled up three more chairs for the trio to sit down with the two. The trio thanked her as she came back with several vanilla hot fudge sundaes.

"So how long have you and Ginny been friends?" Hermione asked Angela, trying to make conversation.

"Since the Tournament, I think we met in Care of Magical Creatures" Angela said, and with that note she tossed her long light cocoa hair over her shoulder, leaving part of her curls hanging across the other shoulder.

"Nice" Harry said, speaking for the first time.

"Ginny, we're going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after this, want to come with Angela?" Ron asked, holding his breath.

Ginny looked at him funny then said, "Of course we'll come"

Ron nodded, looking happier. Harry smiled, staring at his friend's odd behavior about Angela. Hermione didn't notice, but when the group finished, she looked ticked off because Ron kept staring at Angela.

They walked down the cobblestone road, right into a prankster's paradise. They all saw the Weasley twins heading for them.

"Hello, Ickle Ronnikins and friends, and the pretty girl who is walking with them" Fred said, smiling at the group.

"I'm Angela Adams, Ginny's friend" Angela said, and let Fred and George kiss both her hands.

"Well, Miss Adams, welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" George said.

Ginny giggled and Angela elbowed her.

"I think the twins have a crush on you" she said, hardly containing her giggles.

Angela blushed bright red then pretending to be looking at the Pygmy Puffs in a cage.

"Ginny, I wouldn't put that past your brothers, any of them" she said, rolling her eyes, as Ron stared at her behind a shelf, between a boxes of Extendable Ears.

Angela pulled a box of the shelf, revealing a Ronald Weasley.

"The need to make the print on the boxes bigger, had to get really close to read them" he lied lamely.

"Very likely" Angela said sarcastically and went to where Ginny was standing.

"Gin, I cannot believe what Ron just did! So he was staring at me behind a shelf of Extendable Ears, very stalker-ish, and then when I pulled the box off the shelf-" Angela stopped when her friend wasn't listening.

"Ginny?" Angela asked, and then found what her friend was so interested in.

"Oh my god, Gin, really?" she asked, as Ginny continued to stare at the tall dark brown-haired boy looking at Dark Mark Lollipops.

"I'm going to say hi" Ginny said, walking up to the boy.

He turned around and saw her standing in front of him. "Hi" he said.

Ginny didn't notice the fact that he avoided her eye. "I'm Ginny Weasley, who are you?" she said, twirling her long red hair.

The boy's eyes widened, and then he quickly smiled and said, "I'm Evan Telles" he said uncertainly.

"Ginny" Harry said, and Ginny turned to see him, then smiled at Evan and left with her brother's best friend.

"Who was that?" he asked in an undertone.

"Evan Telles" Ginny said, staring at the ground, if Harry was making her feel anything, it would be guilty.

"He looks like a Slytherin" Harry said, staring right into Ginny's brown eyes.

"What do you care, Harry?" she asked. Harry looked surprised she asked that.

"He could be a Death Eater" Harry said then left to find Ron and Hermione.

Ginny just realized that, and then she walked out of the store without Angela, who was confused where her friend had gone.

Ginny was just beginning to wonder what Hogwarts would be like this year, little did she know…


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

"Ginny Weasley?" a voice called out to Ginny as she was try to get to her compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny turned, and she found herself facing Evan Telles, the boy she met in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She smiled, even though Harry didn't approve of Evan.

"Hi" Ginny said quietly, and she noticed Evan was gesturing for her to seat in his compartment. Ginny sat down, with Evan and another girl.

"Ginny Weasley" Ginny said as she held her hand out for the girl to shake, but the girl didn't take it.

"Evan, is this the scum you met in the joke shop?" the girl said, narrowing her eyes.

Evan nodded and introduced Ginny to the girl, who Ginny found out was Ciardha Fulsnote. Ciardha had pale skin, close to black lips and long black hair that looked as if though it had never been washed.

"Hi Ciardha" Ginny said shyly.

"She's a Gryffindor, Evan, could you not notice that?" Ciardha asked Evan fiercely, after whipping her hair as she turned from staring out the window.

"I noticed, and I don't care, she seems nice enough, god, Ciardha, you don't have to be so prejudiced" Evan said at Ciardha.

"I'm not, but you should be smarter than this Evan, you might think this is right, but you don't know _what_ you just got yourself into!" Ciardha snarled, opened the glass compartment door and slammed it as she stalked out.

Ginny felt so out of place and she got up too and Evan helped her with her trunk as she joined her other friends.

"Ginny, where were you?" Ginny heard Ron say as she slid next to Hermione.

"Somewhere with someone you don't know?" Ginny tried.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Ginny knew that he knew where she was.

He said 'Slytherin' under his breath and Ginny frowned remembering Ciardha.

Ginny felt out of place with her friends now, but stayed in her compartment, knowing she would talk to Evan at Hogwarts.


End file.
